Until I Collapse
by iaera
Summary: Lita gets some alleviation to her frustrations in more ways than one. But how long will it last? Includes: Lita, Victoria, John Cena & others.[ON HOLD]
1. Taking out frustrations

Title: Until I Collapse.  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Survivor Series, 11/14/2004 and onwards from there.  
Summary: Lita gets some alleviation to her frustrations in more ways than one. Includes: Lita, Stacy, Victoria, John Cena & others.  
Notes: The Lita/Matt/Kane angle never happened.

--------------------

Lita swiped her hair over her shoulder, an angry frown marring her face as she stormed through the hallways of the arena. She needed to get away, somewhere out of there and fast. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides as she tried to restrain herself from running back to the ring and finishing the job she'd started just minutes ago, before the referees had expelled her from the ring area.

She made an annoyed sound as she thought about the referees. Stupid fools they were. She'd had Trish right where she wanted her. She'd waited so long for that moment, that very moment when she would get her hands on the creature that had made her life a living hell.

And what do the stupid referees do? Stuck their big noses into her business. Stop her from doing something she'd dreamed of doing for months. She should have smacked them with the damn chair for their effort.

She would have Trish right now, if she had.

She sighed and shook her head. The referees were just doing their job. They didn't deserve a chair shot for trying to maintain order. For doing what they were paid for. Still, it frustrated the hell out of her. And however angry, frustrated and agitated she was, she wouldn't try to hurt an innocent person. She didn't try to hurt people who didn't deserve to be hurt.

Trish on the other hand was someone who did deserve everything she got and more. And she would get what she deserved. Lita would make sure of it. She halted, her lips curving into a small smile as her eyes flicked to the nearby monitor. Trish Stratus was walking up the ramp, shooing the referees away when they tried to help her. Her face was busted open, her nose bleeding.

And did she look pissed or what? Or maybe she was just trying to hide the tears that threatened by scowling for what she was worth.

Lita chuckled, her fury subsiding a bit as they showed Trish's face a little closer on the monitor. The blonde woman was touching her nose incessantly, every time grimacing from the pain the contact caused. At least she'd made her bleed. And it looked like she might have broken the petite blonde's nose.

Now that was something to be happy about.

She smirked to herself as she started off again, suddenly feeling herself a little less irate than just moments ago. Maybe it wasn't so bad that she'd been thrown out of the ring area. It wasn't like she couldn't kick Trish's ass any other time. She'd waited this long, she could wait a bit longer. Especially when she'd gotten some satisfaction to her frustrations tonight.

She wiped some loose hair off of her face as she decided she'd head to the lockers to pack her stuff before leaving to the hotel. She really was tired and a good night's sleep would be just what she needed right now.

She turned a corner, deep in thought and before she knew it, she found herself flat on the cold concrete floor. She swore as her butt made contact with the floor. The slight surprise on her face turned into a scowl as a hand reached down to help her up. She adjusted her shirt as she stood, her eyes flying to the man she'd collided with. A frown formed on her face.

It was John Cena.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with slight concern. "I didn't mean to run into you. You were just so up in a hurry that I didn't see you coming."

She looked at him, the frown fading from her face at the genuine concern on his face. She sighed. "It's okay, I'm fine. Besides, I'm the one who wasn't looking where I was going, so I should be sorry."

He nodded, before tilting his head to the side a bit. "You're Lita, right?"

The woman in question nodded in turn, wiping her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, I am. And you're John Cena. Right?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

They stood in silence for a minute, before Lita realised that he was still holding her arm. She pulled her arm away quickly. "I should go now. It was nice meeting you, John… Mind if I call you John?"

"Not at all. It's my name after all. You sure you're okay?"

She smiled faintly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." She chuckled a little as she continued. "Sure I was knocked down on my ass, but I have taken worse bumps than that before."

"So I've seen", he said, before adding a bit tentatively. "You sure didn't take much of a bump tonight though. I saw your match against the blonde."

"You mean Trish?" At his nod, she snorted. "That was no match. I wasn't there for the Women's title."

"Kind of figured that. You beat her bad."

Her eyes flared suddenly. "Not nearly as bad as I planned. One broken nose doesn't make up for all the things she's done. And if you – "

"Hey, hey", he interrupted, raising his hands. "I didn't mean anything. And I ain't judging you for what you did. I've seen what she's put you through and trust me, I understand completely."

She raked a hand through her hair, then after a pause, she continued quietly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's cool, don't worry about it."

She smiled tightly. "You know, you would have kicked that Carlito's ass beyond recognition too, had you gotten your hands on him." She shrugged. "I guess we're kind of in the same boat here."

"Yeah. Guess so." He didn't comment anything on the Carlito matter, just shrugged it off. He was almost surprised that she even knew about their bitter feud. Well, bitter on his side. Then again, if she had ever even glanced at Smackdown! she'd know. He just knew people on the Raw roster that had no clue whatsoever about what happened on the other roster.

She glanced at her watch. "Look, I really need to go now. It's been a quite eventful day and I just want to get back to the hotel, so if you'll excuse me– "

"Of course" he said, before adding. "I guess I'll see ya then."

"Yeah, I'll see you." The redhead waved at him casually as she walked past him, continuing up the hall. She soon disappeared behind another corner, this time making sure she wouldn't crash into anybody.

She reached the locker room in no time and after stuffing everything she counted as needed into the bag, she threw it over her shoulder and marched her way out to the parking lot. The rental car was started and in a swift motion the redhead drove the car out into the night.

Once at the hotel, Lita hurried into the elevator that took her to the fourth floor where her room was. She opened the hotel room door, throwing the bag on the floor while the door shut with a slight thud behind her. She had declined the offer of a roommate, figuring she'd just piss the person unlucky enough to have to room with her off. Of course, that was just the specious reason for it, the main reason was simply that she wanted to be alone. She didn't need anyone to buzz around her at the moment and that was exactly what would happen if she'd had a roommate. At least that was the case with a certain well meaning blonde named Stacy Keibler. Victoria wasn't so bad and neither was Dawn Marie, but she'd had her fair share of their nagging and bugging too.

This particular night, she wouldn't be surprised if all three of them decided to pay her a visit. She had no doubt about the fact that all the other divas had seen what she'd done to Trish. And although neither one of them liked Trish, they didn't want to see anybody being brutalized like the blonde had been tonight. Victoria might understand, but she was sure that she'd hear some sort of lecture about people's rights and reasonable punishments for enemies from Stacy. Dawn on the other hand was a wildcard. The brunette was the embodiment of unpredictability. She could congratulate her for cleverness as well as slap her across the face for stupidity.

Lita shook her head. Even though she'd known Dawn for a long time now, she still couldn't always guess what the brunette had on her mind. Her mood could change in an instant, the woman turning from the loveliest creature on earth to the most devilish being in the Universe. Well, maybe there was a slight tone of exaggeration in the latter sentence, but in all honesty it really wasn't too far from the truth.

Without hesitance she took off her shirt, tossing it on the floor next to the bag before eagerly stepping into the bathroom. She undressed herself before vanishing behind the shower curtain.

As the water streamed down her tired body, she thought back to everything that had happened that day. From the casual things she'd done in the morning after getting up to the more important matters that had occurred just an hour or so ago. Mainly her kicking the hell out of one Trish Stratus.

A smile graced her lips as she relived the moment in her mind. Now, she really wasn't a person who enjoyed hurting other people, but she had to admit that hearing Trish's face bump into the floor was like a song to her ears. The screams of pain that erupted from the blonde when she slammed her head to the steel steps, the blood flowing freely down her face, the bang from the steel chair connecting with her head. Every detail from the grimace on the blonde's face to the small gasps for air. The way she writhed in pain when the referees tried to help her.

And most importantly, the fear in her eyes.

Everything was like a sweet symphony drowning the redhead's mind. She didn't care about losing the match. She didn't care that she didn't win the Women's Title. New opportunities would arise and when they did, she'd be there to kick the crap out of the Women's Champion. Again.

And even if she didn't get to beat Trish as much as she'd wanted, it had been rather satisfying evening indeed. Content with the notion, she reached for the towel as she stepped out of the shower and made her way to the lounge.

It didn't take long until she was in her nightdress, which consisted of shorts and a top. After she'd done all the nightly routines, she slipped under the covers and reached out to turn off the lamp on the nightstand.

She knew that tomorrow she might have to face the consequences of what she'd done tonight in one way or another. She didn't think the incident with Trish was big enough to threaten her career, but she had no doubt that it was something that people would talk about. Something she'd hear about for a long time. Still, she couldn't stop the small smile from forming on her face as she sighed contently, shifting a bit.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when another incidence flew its way into her mind. The encounter with John Cena replayed itself in her mind over and over again, along with the embarrassing manner it had happened. She wondered why it suddenly stood up in her mind, but then with a small shake of her head decided it was nothing. After a minute she was already far away as sleep took over her weary body.


	2. Icecream fun

Title: Until I Collapse.  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Survivor Series, 11/14/2004 and onwards from there.  
Summary: Lita gets some alleviation to her frustrations in more than one way. Includes: Lita, Victoria, John Cena & others.  
Notes: The Lita/Matt/Kane angle never happened.

Thank you so much to justagirl8225 and randy-lover-4ever for the reviews! I don't know if I'd continued this story without your reviews. :)

--------------------

Lita had a cattish smile on her face as she made her way up the ramp, after her match against Molly Holly. She watched with hidden – or not so hidden – pleasure, as Trish Stratus screamed her lungs out in the ring, pounding the mat in a very child-like manner. The redhead found it extremely entertaining that the blonde woman was acting this way.

There she was, lashing her hands in the air like the whining little brat that she was. And the mask she was wearing. That was part of the reason why the redhead had a wide smile on her face. First when she heard Trish's music after she had just won, she had been purely annoyed. Annoyed and ready to kick her ass for showing her face out there.

But then the petite blonde had walked out, looking so pathetic and ridiculous with the mask on her face, that the redhead had had a hard time containing her laughter. Oh the mask. What a wonderful reminder of what she'd done. She could just imagine how hard it was for Trish to cover her face with the…thing. She chuckled. Oh well, it did kind of suit her.

Back to the present, she walked behind the curtain, the screams and cheers of the crowd like music to her ears. In front of her, the broad hall opened revealing several people, mostly stagehands but there were a few wrestlers hanging out too. She waved at Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho who were chatting quietly – or Benoit was – near the wall in one corner. As expected, Benoit only nodded in acknowledge of the redhead and Jericho waved a hand and winked.

She shook her head, smiling before she turned her attention elsewhere as she rounded a corner. And hit something. Or someone. Whatever it was, she found herself, yet again, lying flat on the floor. She closed her eyes, holding her head as it stung from the contact with the floor. She groaned at the feeling and the fact that she'd been knocked down – again. This was not funny anymore.

Not that it had been funny anyway.

And it sure as hell wouldn't be funny to the person who she'd collided with. With an angry huff she went to stand up, only to feel an arm wrap around her hand, pulling her up. Her eyes opened as she snatched her arm away from her helper, ready to slap the person. Until she saw who it was.

"We just keep on meeting like this, don't we?" John Cena asked with an amused smile.

She huffed as she stood beside him, doing her best to glare at the man. "You know, knocking people down is not considered a good way of making new friends."

He raised an eyebrow. "Who says I want to make any new friends?"

She shrugged. "Just thought you should know."

"I know that. Besides, it was an accident."

"If it was, then this is the time to apologize. If you have any manners, that is."

"You're the one who should apologize, not me," he stated, causing the redhead to scowl. "Me?" She asked in disbelief and when he nodded, she huffed again. "This is the second time you knock me down on my ass and you expect me to apologize to you for that?"

He rolled his eyes as he addressed the redheaded diva. "No, but you could apologize for running into me and for not looking where you were going."

Lita threw her hair over her shoulder in annoyance. "I _was_ looking where I was going. And I – "

"So you intentionally threw yourself at me?" John smirked as her eyes widened in something resembling a shock.

"I did not throw myself at you! I – "

"Accidentally fell on top of me?"

"No!" She glared at him fiercely, frowning when his smile only widened. "You're a jerk."

She went to push past him, but he grabbed her by the arm, causing the redhead to jerk around and scowl at him. "What – "

"I'm sorry," he said, the smile gone from his face as he looked at her. "I was only kidding. I didn't mean to offend you." He watched as the scowl slowly faded from her face, before adding. "And I'm sorry for knocking you down again. That certainly wasn't my intent."

"It better not have been," the redhead said sternly, even though a small smile was forcing its way to her face, "cause if you had, you'd be in big trouble, buddy."

John smirked. "So I'm out of trouble now even though I knocked you down?"

Lita shrugged. "I guess. Just don't do that again," she made a face, "because falling down onto a concrete floor isn't that nice."

"I try not to."

"Only try?"

"What more can I do?"

Lita's shoulders shrugged again, the redhead smiling slightly. "You could buy me ice-cream. I don't have my wallet with me, and I feel like eating a sundae or something."

He raised a brow, the corners of his mouth lifting up to a smirk. "You want me to buy you ice-cream?"

Lita rolled her eyes, glancing at the Smackdown! star. "No, I want you to sing Jingle Bell's." This received a roll of the eyes from Cena, too. Lita raised an eyebrow then. "Or you could just give me the money and I'll go by it myself."

"Why should I?" He challenged.

"Well, let me think…" Lita set her index finger onto her chin thoughtfully, "…maybe because you should make up for the damage you've done to my self-esteem by causing me to fall down on my ass. Twice."

"You won't let me forget that, do you?" He chuckled softly as she replied.

"Hell no, I won't."

"You okay then? "

"Yeah, just fine."

"Well, then," he smirked, "Shall we go?"

"You really gonna buy me ice-cream?"

He shrugged. "It's the least I can do, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"Then let's go. The catering hall is just around the corner."

"I know it is."

"Yeah," he went to leave, halting when Lita didn't move. He glanced at the redhead. "You coming or not? The ice-cream offer will close if you're planning on standing there all night."

Lita rolled her eyes, quickly coming to walk beside him. "I'm coming alright."

Soon they reached the catering hall, the Smackdown! star digging his pocket to pick up his wallet to pay for the sundae Lita had picked and the water bottle he'd wanted. He glanced at the redheaded diva beside him. "You want something else?"

Lita shook her head, pointing to the sundae lying on the counter. "That'll do."

"Alright," he said as he tossed the money on the counter, grabbing the water bottle and the sundae. He gave the sundae to Lita, who readily accepted it. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem, it's just ice-cream."

"Not just some ice-cream. It's chocolate sundae with truffle and caramel. Delicious."

He raised a brow, smirking as the diva took an eager bite of the sundae. "I didn't even know there was that kind of flavour."

"Neither did I."

"Then how do you know it's delicious?"

She rolled her eyes at him, before answering. "Because there is chocolate, truffle and caramel in the same sundae. That can't be bad." She licked her lips before taking another bite. "It is delicious," she confirmed.

When he only continued to look doubtful the diva offered the sundae to him. "Taste it."

He looked at her, surprised. "What?"

Lita rolled her eyes again. "Taste it. Take a bite, like this," she took a bite from the sundae to demonstrate. "See? Not that hard."

Cena rolled his eyes right back, as they found an empty seat at the rear end of the catering hall. He then answered hesitantly. "I don't know…"

"I don't have anything infectious, if that's what you're afraid of," Lita said with a smirk.

"No, that's not what I thought," he said quickly. "It's just…"

"You're uncomfortable with eating from a same ice-cream that I do? You're afraid of girl bacterium, huh?" She smirked. "That's what it was when I was 10 years old and in school."

He scowled at her, taking a seat across from her. "No I'm not. And I damn sure ain't afraid of no girl bacterium." He took in the smirk that still played on her face, before extending his hand. "Give it to me then, I'm sure it's not that good anyway."

Lita handed the object of their argument to the man on the other side of the table, who took it with a dubious expression on his face. As he took a bite from the increasingly diminishing sundae, his brows furrowed in thought. "You know, this ain't bad," he took another bite. "This ain't bad at all."

Lita smiled in triumph, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table. "I told you so."

A smirk appeared on Cena's face then as he leaned back on his seat. He glanced at the redhead, taking a bite from the sundae again. "In fact, I think it's so good that I'm going to eat it all by myself."

"No you won't," Lita said as she went to snatch the sundae from him. He only stretched his hand above his head and out of her reach, smirking at her vain attempts of catching it.

"Give it to me," she said as she gave up trying to reach the ice cream.

He raised a brow, an amused smile curving his lips. "Just a minute before you insisted that I eat it and now you're saying you don't want me to eat it?"

She huffed. "I told you to _taste_ it, not eat it altogether," she extended her hand. "Now, hand it to me."

"Oh, I don't think I will," he said lazily as he took another bite from the sundae. "Besides, there's not that much left anyway."

Lita glared at him, waving her hand furiously in front of him. "It's my sundae, give it to me."

"I paid for it."

"I don't care. It's still mine," she pointed a finger towards him. "You bought it for me."

"Yeah, and now I'm takin' it back."

"You can't take it back."

"I just did."

Lita grabbed the water bottle that stood on his side of the table, opening it. "I'll throw water at you if don't give it back."

Cena raised an eyebrow. "And you don't think that's a bit childish?"

She smiled as she shrugged, swinging the bottle in her hand. "As childish as stealing ice cream from someone."

He snorted. "I didn't steal it, you gave it to me!"

"Yeah, but only so you could taste it," the redhead said patiently. "After that you're supposed to give it back to me."

"Maybe I don't want to give it back."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "Who's childish now?"

He was opening his mouth to retort, when a voice interrupted him.

"I think you're both acting more than a little childish right now."

Lita turned to glare at Chris Benoit, who had appeared next to their table. "And just how does this concern you?"

Benoit shrugged, gesturing with his hands at the two on either side of the table. "Well, I'd be willing to bet that you're little argument here has reached the ears of every person in this hall by now. I know it reached mine."

Lita quickly glanced at their surroundings before shrugging. "I don't really care."

Benoit raised a brow, settling himself next to Lita as she moved to the other side of the bench to let the Wolverine sit down. "So," he started. "Care to tell me why you're disturbing the peace of others by bickering about something like two spoiled little brats?"

Lita and Cena both started their protests at the same time.

"We're not – "

"We didn't – "

Benoit held his hand, with a wry smile on his face. "One at a time, please."

Lita huffed before continuing. "We're not spoiled little brats – at least I'm not. I can't speak for him though," she pointed to Cena then, who scowled, opening his mouth to protest but was interrupted again, this time by Lita.

"He stole my ice-cream."

Benoit's brows shot up in disbelief. "Are you serious?" At her firm nod, the Rabid Wolverine shook his head. "You mean you were arguing about _ice-cream_?"

Lita nodded. "But you should know that if everybody in this hall heard us."

Benoit rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I paid for the ice-cream," John Cena stated.

Lita scowled at Cena, but answered to Benoit. "He bought it for me!"

Benoit looked at Cena curiously as he pointed to the sundae. "You bought her that ice-cream?"

Cena shrugged. "Well, yeah…"

"Then why do you have it?"

"She gave it to me."

"I did not," Lita quickly protested.

Cena glanced at Lita. "Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Yes you did."

"I only let you taste it. I didn't give it to you so you could eat it."

"Well I decided I wanted to eat it."

"You can't decide that. It's my ice-cream – "

"You shouldn't have given it to me."

"I wouldn't have if I'd known you'd steal it."

"I didn't steal it."

"Yes you did."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"No I – "

"ENOUGH," Benoit yelled, looking sternly at the two who looked back at him, startled. "You're acting like little children, fighting over candy. It's ridiculous and childish. Actually, come to think of it, you remind me of my two nieces," he glanced at the both of them, before continuing. "Who, by the way, are about twenty years younger than you two."

With that, he stood up and walked up to another table where Chris Jericho and Lilian Garcia were apparently waiting for him to return.

Lita and John glanced at each other, both starting to say something.

"You can keep the – "

"Here, you take the – "

Lita smiled, tugging her hair behind her ear. "You can keep the ice-cream if you want to."

"Nah, it's yours. Here." He offered the sundae for her, before frowning slightly as he looked at it, drawing it back. "Maybe we should just throw it away. It's melted already, so I ain't eating it anymore."

"I don't think I want it anymore either, so…"

"Yeah, well. I'll just…throw it away then."

"You do that," Lita said with a smile, before yawning broadly. "Um, I think I'm going to head back to the hotel now. I'd say I'll see you later, but I'm not sure if I want to see you again."

John looked at her puzzled, almost hurt and she quickly continued with a slight smirk. "You know, these two times that I've met you, you've managed to knock me down, so who's to say you don't do it again if we meet?"

John chuckled as they stood up, picking up the melted ice cream. "Well, I promised I wouldn't knock you down again."

Lita lifted a finger as she corrected him. "Actually, you said you'd _try_ not to knock me down, there's a huge difference."

He smiled, walking beside her as they walked out of the catering hall. "Then how about I promise not to knock you down?"

"That works, I guess," she said graciously. "But you shall feel my wrath if you have the misfortune to cause me to fall again."

He smirked, throwing the sundae into a garbage can they passed. "No need to fear my lady, you have my word that I will never again cause you any pain."

Lita chuckled in delight, the two continuing up to the parking lot, chatting comfortably until they reached their rental cars. After bidding good night to each other, they both vanished into the night with a shriek of the wheels.

---------------------

I have no idea why I made them act so immaturely. I just did. Please leave a review.


	3. How about some lunch?

Title: Until I Collapse  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Survivor Series 11/14/2004 and onwards from there.  
Summary: Lita gets some alleviation to her frustrations in more than one way. Includes: Lita, Stacy, Victoria, John Cena & others.

Thank you to all who reviewed! You're the best!  
------------------

"So," Victoria stretched out the word, before continuing casually, "I saw you talking to John Cena yesterday."

"Yeah?" Lita said nonchalantly as she stuffed clothes to her bag. It was Tuesday morning and she was supposed to be at the airport promptly 11 o'clock, which was two hours from now. She was rooming with the raven-haired diva like she had been for weeks.

"Yap, so what's his deal?" Victoria watched the redhead curiously, leaning against the bedpost.

Lita glanced at the other diva. "Why don't you go and ask him."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Why should I when I can ask you the same? So tell me, now."

Lita raised an eyebrow, tugging some loose hair behind her ear. "What exactly do you want me to tell you?"

"Well, maybe like, what did you two talk about?"

Lita was quiet for a second, before a small smile twitched her lips. "Ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?" The other diva repeated incredulously.

"Yap. Well, actually we argued about it."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Why on earth would you talk – I mean _argue_ about _ice-cream_?" Lita raised an eyebrow at the other diva, who seemed to be surprisingly upset about the fact. "How can you even argue about it?"

Lita shrugged. "Oh I don't know. First way that comes to my mind would be by opening your mouth and taking advantage of that little thing that we like to call tongue."

Victoria glared at the redheaded diva, placing her hands on her hips. "That's not what I meant."

Lita turned surprised eyes to Victoria then, blinking in astonishment. "You didn't? My bad, please let me apologize for the misunderstanding."

Victoria rolled her eyes, looking at the redhead. That woman was hopeless. "You know I didn't. Now. I want details."

Lita sighed in defeat, putting down the black top she had been folding. "There are no details to tell. Unless you want me to describe what the ice-cream tasted like."

A smirk appeared on the other woman's face then, making Lita raise a wary brow. "I could ask you that," Victoria said, leaning down on her elbows on the bed. "I could also ask John the same."

Lita settled her hands on her hips, looking sternly at the other diva. "I thought you didn't want to ask him anything."

"I didn't say that. I only said I could ask you instead of him, but if you decide to play difficult, I might as well go find him right now."

Lita's brows shot up. "You wouldn't."

"Of course I would."

Lita snorted, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "You really are a prying little…" she muttered to herself.

"Sorry?"

Lita shook her head. "Nothing."

Victoria smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, spill it. How did you end up sharing ice-cream with the Doctor of Thuganomics, who I might as well remind, just happens to be on Smackdown! instead of Raw."

Lita glared at the other diva. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you'll only get the short version, got that?"

Victoria smiled mischievously. "Short's just fine. I wasn't aware there was a longer one," she raised a brow. "After all, you only ate some ice-cream."

Lita ignored her friend, flopping down on the couch opposite the bed. "After my match with Molly Holly yesterday, I ran to him, literally. And then I asked him to buy me ice-cream. And that's it. Happy now?"

Victoria looked at her disbelievingly, sitting up on the bed. "Hell no I'm not happy," she exclaimed. "You didn't tell me anything."

Lita smirked, leaning back on the couch. "I thought you said the short version was just fine. Now you heard it. What more do you want?"

"Details!" She said with a look of 'duh' on her face.

"Okay." Lita said casually. "The ice-cream was delicious. A combination of chocolate, truffle and caramel. It was also quite big, since there was enough of it for the both of us."

There was a slightly annoyed expression on the other diva's face at Lita's response and she was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

Lita smiled at the other woman, glad about the interruption, but at the same time wondering who it could be. She wasn't expecting anybody, was she? Maybe it was Stacy coming to wake them up or something. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought. Stacy always worried that they'd oversleep when there were important things to attend to. Or a plane to catch as it was in this case. She didn't believe they'd be able to wake up early enough. Which they could, of course.

However, the person behind the door was not the blonde woman she expected, it was someone rather unexpected. She wiped the surprised look off her face as she bristly greeted the Doctor of Thuganomics. "Um… Hi."

"Hi." He said plainly. He didn't really know what else to say. He didn't even know why he was there.

Lita raised her hand up to twiddle a loose strand of hair around her fingers. "So… what ya doing in here?"

John shrugged, smiling rather sheepishly at the redheaded woman before him. "Well…" he scratched the back of his neck in thought, as if it was a tricky problem to be solved. He glanced at Lita, feeling a little awkward at the situation. She looked a little confused as she waited for an answer. And why wouldn't she? You just show up her hotel room without any warning and don't even have anything to say, he scolded himself.

He cleared his throat, desperately trying to come up with a good excuse for his presence. "Well I… I was wondering if you could grab a lunch with me, you know, before the plane leaves." He didn't stutter, did he? No, the Doctor of Thuganomics never stuttered.

What a ridiculous thought.

As he glanced up her face he was met by a pair of surprised eyes. She had such pretty eyes. Such mesmerizing eyes. Eyes that he thought he'd easily get lost in if he looked long enough. That thought brought him back to reality as he realised he was staring at her. Quite intensely if he could tell anything by the way she averted her eyes.

Those pretty hazel ey -

He stopped the thought in mid-sentence. He should stop thinking about her eyes. She would think of him as some kind of retard if he continued staring.

Now that wasn't the impression he was looking for.

He forced himself to look in the other direction as he waited for the answer she was yet to give.

"Sure, why not." She chewed her lower lip quite deliciously as she added thoughtfully – Wait a minute. _Deliciously_? He really needed to clear his head a bit. Why was he thinking shit like this?

"I have about an hour before I need to get back here, so if it's alright with you we could leave now. I'll just tell Vicki that I'm going. Can you wait a sec?"

Without waiting for an answer she turned around and vanished into the room.

Just when he thought that she might have ditched him right on her hotel room door, there was a flash of red and Lita emerged from the room with a slightly annoyed look on her face. He could hear laughter from the room, which he presumed was coming from Victoria. He didn't question the matter as it seemed the redhead's irritation was because of whatever had been said in the room.

He also noticed the different clothes Lita was wearing. So that's why it took so long. He didn't think she'd change her clothes for a lunch. He smirked, deciding to lighten the mood a bit.

"You didn't have to change for me."

Lita looked at him blankly for a moment, before she realised what he was talking about. Then she snorted, quite unlady-likely, if you ask him. But that was just one of the things that made her so different from the others. She was herself. She didn't try to please anybody and she acted the way she was and didn't try to be anything else. She was a free spirit and she did what she wanted and nobody could tell her otherwise. She really was unique among the Raw divas.

He blinked as he realised that once again his thoughts were betraying him, leading him to analyse the woman next to him just because of one snort.

And that didn't sound quite so good. And if you thought about it more, it sounded pretty…disturbing.

So once again he emptied his mind – or at least tried to – and turned to look at her when she spoke.

"Just so you know, I didn't change my clothes for you. Or for the lunch for that matter." She shrugged. "I thought it would be best to change my clothes now, so I wouldn't have to hurry when I come back to grab my stuff before we leave."

"Now you're shooting down my self-confidence."

Lita snorted again, a smirk gracing her lips. "I think you can take it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lita snickered. "Oh nothing."

"Yeah nothing my ass," he grumbled, but there was a gleam in the corner of his eye, that told her he wasn't really as annoyed as he sounded.

"So. Where do you wanna go?" Lita asked him as they stepped into the empty elevator.

John shrugged. "It's your choice, I don't really care."

Lita raised an eyebrow, quirking a lopsided smile. "So you invited me to lunch with you and you don't even know where we're going. Nice job, that's a perfect way to charm a girl."

"Oh so you expect me to charm you, huh?" John smirked, not admitting even to himself that what she said wasn't too far from the truth. From the truth that he wasn't really aware of yet.

Lita rolled her eyes, quietly scolding herself for using those words. "No, I expect you to know where we are going, since I don't really have that much time before I have to leave to the airport."

"Maybe I decided to be the gentleman that I am" at this, Lita snorted, but he ignored it. "and let you decide where to eat so that we'd be in a place you like to be."

"Yeah, um, sure. I almost believe you."

John rolled his eyes. "Why else would I have not picked the place already?" He wondered that himself, but she didn't need to know that.

She shrugged, stepping out into the lobby first, John following her. "How about we go to that small cafeteria across the street?"

John nodded, walking beside her as they walked across the lobby. "Works for me," he said before adding with a small smirk. "But this time you'll have to pay for your food yourself."

Lita gasped in mock shock, turning to look at him in a disapproving manner. "And here I thought you really were the gentleman you claimed to be. Guess I was wrong." Then she added in a matter of fact tone. "Besides ice-cream wasn't real food."

John shook his head, answering only with a smile.

They continued their casual walk as they chatted comfortably with each other.

They both failed to notice the group of people that were watching them intently from the corner of the lobby. Had they noticed, they would have seen the malicious smile spreading across the face of the leader of the group at the sight of them as he had just realised another way to get to his target.

It would need a little more planning, he thought happily, but after that everything should fall into place perfectly. The man chuckled in delight at the newfound realisation as he led the little conspiring group of his away from the lobby.  
--------------------

Hm. Long time, no see, eh? Sorry to tell you it'll probably be that way for some time now. If you would be so kind to leave a review anyway…:)


	4. Pleasant & unpleasant meetings

Title: Until I Collapse  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.  
Rating: M.  
Spoilers: No, I don't think so.  
Summary: Lita gets some alleviation to her frustrations in more than one way. But how long will it last? Includes: Lita, Victoria, John Cena & others.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Your reviews really mean a lot to me, so thanks again. And I'm sorry there's been such a long time between updates…again. I suck, I know. :)

--------------

After they had settled down in the small, but very pleasant cafeteria and ordered lunch, Lita and John Cena found themselves absorbed in the most relaxing and comfortable chat either of them had had in a long time. They both found it amazing that despite their rather rocky first meeting – and second for that matter – they still seemed to get along perfectly and now that they actually sat down and talked, it felt like they had known each other for years rather than a couple of days.

As they talked, it became clear that there were a lot of things they had in common, but as a counterbalance, there were just as many things in which they differed considerably from each other. They figured that was the reason why their first meeting had been what it was. After all, in mere minutes they had jumped from being hostile – or Lita had, as John was quick to point out and earned a glare from the diva – to being nice and comfortable in each other's company, with the friendly banter evident at all times.

Surprisingly, Lita found herself actually enjoying the company of the outspoken wrestler, regardless of her slight prejudice towards him previously.

"So…" John stretched the word, taking a sip from his coffee, before his eyes returned to hers. "How much time do we got?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, but glanced at her wristwatch to see the time. It was 9.52. Had they been talking so long already? It had been few minutes past nine when he'd shown up at her hotel room door. And about that…

"By the way, John," she started, curious. "How did you know which one my room was?"

John looked at her, surprised, before a flash of…what? Did he look sheepish? A bit embarrassed? She didn't think she'd ever see John Cena looking _sheepish_. The simple thought brought a smile to her face.

"What?" John asked, questioning the sudden grin on her face.

"I didn't say anything, did I?" She said innocently.

"No," he conceded, "But you don't just suddenly grin like that for no reason."

"Maybe I'm just happy?" She asked with mirth and got rewarded with a snort from the brown-haired wrestler.

"Yeah, right."

She grinned at him. "You looked sheepish."

He raised a brow, putting his coffee mug back on the table. "Excuse me?"

"_Sheepish_."

John rolled his eyes. "I heard what ya said."

Lita took a bite from her sandwich, before asking casually. "Then what's the problem?"

"There's no problem just that you could be a bit more specific with your explanation."

"How can I be more specific than that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You looked sheepish. That's funny." She chuckled then at his expression. "Oh come on, I bet you haven't seen yourself looking sheepish before!"

"I did not look sheepish," he grumbled, "I never look sheepish, just so you know, alright."

"But you did." She took another bite, finishing the sandwich, before taking a sip of her own coffee. "So…How _did_ you find out where my hotel room was? Come on, Cena, I'm honestly interested."

"Why does it matter?" He glanced out of the window, before leaning his elbow on the table.

"Well, technically, it doesn't – "

"So why don't we just let go the subject." He said quickly.

Lita's eyebrows shot up, before a grin spread across her face. Why was he being so quick to change the subject? There had to be something he didn't want her to know. This should be interesting.

"But I like the subject," Lita said cheerfully. "And I most definitely like seeing you squirm."

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her then.

"Just hold on a second there," John said, glaring at her. "I am _not_ squirming."

Lita grinned at him. "You really are quite the master at defending yourself, aren't you?"

A glare.

"Oh yes, that's the way to improve it." Lita was giggling at this point.

"It's 10.17." John said casually, ignoring her comment.

"It is?" Lita's eyes flew to the watch at her hand and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, I need to be at the airport in 30 minutes! Why didn't you say anything?" She bolted up from her seat, pushing her seat back with a force. "I got to run, I'll see you later."

"Later," he said, watching as she disappeared through the door. He shook his head; he was feeling reluctant to part from her so quickly, even though they'd been chatting for over an hour, and at the same time he was a little relieved. Relieved that he didn't have to admit to her that because the clerk in the lobby hadn't told him her room number…he'd wandered around the corridors of the hotel, hoping to find something that would lead him to her hotel room…To his presumable fortune, that something turned out to be Stacy Keibler with whom he'd had a slightly uncomfortable chat, when she'd inquired, a little too eagerly in his opinion, about the reasons he had to visiting the redhead.

Fortunately, he'd been able to convince the slightly light-headed blonde that he was only going to ask Lita for help in a dilemma he'd found himself in with their mutual friend Dawn Marie…of course there was no dilemma between himself and the brunette diva, but Stacy didn't know that. She had happily directed him to the redhead's room, not once suspecting any ulterior motive behind his actions.

Of course there weren't any ulterior motives behind his actions. He had just obeyed the strange urge inside of him that told him to go find the redheaded diva.

He had happily done so.

Or not that happily actually.

He had spent a whole hour sauntering around the corridors.

He admitted that there was something in the pretty redhead that intrigued him, although that was as far as he went with admitting anything.

It was simply curiosity that drew him to her. Nothing more.

A small voice in the back of his mind snorted at him.

He ignored it.

----------------

Lita leaned against the back rest of her seat in the airplane and let out a sigh. She had made it. Albeit it had required some running, pushing and swearing and dealing with an angry elderly woman she'd had the misfortune of bumping into…she had made it.

Unfortunately Victoria didn't have a seat anywhere near her, even though she still was on the same plane. Which was stupid. Not that she was on the same plane, but that her seat was not right there next to her. The flight would have been so much better with someone to talk to, but nooo. Not on her luck. It was just her luck that the airline company somehow managed to mess up their seats…how it was possible, she didn't know. Victoria was supposed to sit next to her…and not at the back of the damn plane.

She closed her eyes briefly, stretching her arms over her head. The plane seats were never really that comfortable so she tried to find as good position as she could for the beginning of the flight. Maybe she could take a nap too. She was kind of tired.

"Well, well," came a deep chuckle from her right and her eyes snapped open as she recognized the voice. "Isn't this a lovely coincidence."

Lita glared at Randy Orton as he slid his small bag in the luggage rack over the seats. He then settled down on the seat next to her, leaning down comfortably.

"I don't believe this." Lita muttered as she stared at the ceiling.

"I know," Randy winked. "And I can understand your amazement. It's not every day you get to sit next to the most handsome and the most talented wrestler in the business."

Lita sent him another glare, lifting her hand from the arm rest when he settled his elbow on it. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." She glanced out from the small window next to her.

When she turned back, he had a smirk on his face. "I don't have to," he stated arrogantly, "I have plenty of women who can do that for me. I mean," He gestured to himself, smiling widely. "Look at me. How can you blame them for feeling that way?"

Lita snorted, throwing some loose hair over her shoulder. "You're a self-absorbed, arrogant _boy_ who thinks way too highly of himself for his own good." She smirked at his disbelieving expression, vaguely wondering if she should just keep her mouth shut. "This should be told to you a bit more often, maybe then you'd realize what you really are."

The expression on Randy's face turned from disbelief into indignation in mere seconds. He leaned towards her, warning. "I'd be a little more careful at what I say if I were you."

She met his gaze, unwavering. "I'm sure you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, annoyed.

"You figure it out." She said, just as irritated as he was. "And could you move to your own seat, please? You're leaning on _my_ side."

The annoyance disappeared from his face as fast as it had emerged. "Oh, I didn't realize." He smirked. "Am I invading your air space?"

Lita huffed. "Yes, you are. And I'd appreciate it if you moved to your own side _now_."

He only smirked at her, leaning even more to the arm rest so that his shoulder touched hers. He lowered his head to her ear, his lips only inches away from her ear when he whispered. "Make me."

She glared at him, lifting her hands to push him away from her, but he grabbed her hands in his and pressed them against the arm rest, holding them there. "Oh come on, Lita. I'm sure you can do better than that." He leered, his face still in the crook of her neck. "Then again," he nuzzled her neck, "I can see why you're reluctant to do that."

She made a face as she felt his lips on her neck. The bastard was kissing her neck! She tried to pull back, tried to wrench her hands from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me." She hissed.

He only tightened his hold, detaching his lips from her neck. "I don't think I will." He smiled down at her. "And I don't think you want me to."

Oh the bastard had nerve.

She pulled at her hands furiously, nearly growling when she saw the smirk on his face. "Get your hands off of me, you asshole! I'm – "

"Is there a problem here?"

Lita looked up at the air hostess, who looked at them worriedly. Lita opened her mouth, only to be cut off before she had the chance to say anything.

"There is no problem here," Randy said smoothly, sending a dazzling smile to the woman as he continued. "This happens every time we're on the plane. My girlfriend is afraid of flying and she's just nervous. I assure you it's nothing to be worried about." He then smiled apologetically to the hostess, squeezing Lita's hand comfortingly, and making sure the hostess saw the act. "I'm really sorry if we've caused any disturbance."

Lita stared at him disbelievingly, her blood boiling at his words. She opened her mouth angrily, intending on shouting at him, but he was quicker. He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her with the boldness of the act, before he talked to her. "Shh, honey, I know you're not feeling comfortable on the plane, but please try to relax. Yelling at me isn't going to do any good to any of us, and you have to think about the other passengers too, you know."

He then turned back to the air hostess, who had an understanding smile on her face as she spoke. "It's quite alright," She stated friendly as she turned her gaze on Lita. "I used to fear flying myself, before my husband helped me get over it, God bless him, and look at me now, I'm an air hostess."

Randy chuckled along with her at her words.

The woman continued, sending a kind smile to Lita. "You're very lucky to have such a nice young man by your side." She then surprised Lita by giggling. "Keep a good grasp on him, girl, or some day you'll realize that someone's stolen him right under your nose and then there's nothing you can do about it anymore." She smiled sadly at that before continuing, advising."Treat him well."

Lita forced a smile on her face. "I will treat him well if he'll treat me the same way."

She was going to kick the living hell out of Randy Orton.

Randy smiled sweetly to the woman, before turning to Lita, quickly lowering his mouth to hers in a small kiss. "Don't worry, honey. I'll treat you so well that you'll be screaming for joy _all night_."

Correction; she was going to _kill_ Randy Orton.

The air hostess missed the clear innuendo of his words, instead shaking her head happily and leaving them.

Lita on the other hand did not miss it. She gritted her teeth, glaring him so badly, that if looks could kill…he'd be lying in a body bag already.

When Randy turned to her, a broad smile on his face, Lita couldn't stop herself as she felt the heavy urge to slap him across the face. He obviously wasn't expecting it, the Legend Killer in no way trying to duck her blow as she raised her hand. The sound that emitted from the contact of her hand and his cheek was loud enough to have few other passengers looking their way, some of the male ones glancing at Randy with sympathy while couple of women smiled mischievously.

The look on Randy's face was one of utter disbelief, anger and embarrassment all at once, when he held a hand to his cheek.

Lita smirked.

Must have been a long time since a woman had slapped him, Lita thought to herself.

Lita waited. Waited for the inevitable outburst that her punch was sure to arise.

"You've got spunk," said Randy after a while, his lips curving into a smirk. "I think I like that."

Lita stared at him, not quite believing her ears. "What?"

Randy smirked, clearly enjoying the obvious disbelief on her face. "How about you go out on a date with me?" The tone of his voice indicated that he expected nothing but a 'yes' as an answer.

"_What_?" Lita couldn't help but snap. What a hell was Randy Orton thinking? Did he honestly believe that she'd _date_ him? Did he _still_ think she'd actually agree to go on a date with him? Even after she'd already told him before that she wasn't interested.

"Don't tell me it's been so long since you've had a date with anybody that you've actually forgotten what the word means," He smirked when she glared at him, continuing with a slight leer. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll experience a date you'll never forget."

Lita snorted, before looking at him as if he'd gone insane. "Don't bother, ´cause I'm not going out on a date with you, Randy." She sent him a stern look. "I thought I'd made it very clear the last time we had the misfortune of meeting each other? I said no then, remember?"

"Yeah, I rememb – " He started grumpily. He remembered it all too clearly.

"Then why do you think this time would be any different?" She interrupted, looking at him with something resembling disgust. "Why, after all the shit you've pulled, after the way you've acted towards me, do you still think I would go out with you?"

"Oh, come on, Lita." He drawled. "We both know you want me. Why resist? Why play so hard to get?" He sounded genuinely interested. "Why don't we quit playing already and give into our obvious attraction towards each other?" He lifted a hand to tug a strand of hair behind her ear, asking confidently. "So, when are you free?"

Lita looked at him, her expression incredulous. "Randy, I am not going out on a date with you!" Her voice was frustrated, with a hint of anger in it too. "Not now and not _ever_. Why is it so hard for you to understand?"

He stared at her, his eyes narrowing. "It's Cena, isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Lita asked, perplexed.

"Oh please," Randy snorted. "Like you don't know exactly what I'm talking about." When she continued to look puzzled, he quite snapped. "You and Cena! It's because of him you won't go out with me, isn't it? Mr. Look at me I can rap, I'm a star. What's so special about him, huh? He's nothing compared to me, _nothing_."

Lita rolled her eyes. "John has nothing to do with my decision not to go out with you, alright. I just met him a couple of days ago, and by that time I had already refused your date offer. Twice."

"Oh it's _John_, now is it?" Randy scowled, completely ignoring the rest of her sentence. "Are you going out on a date with _John_, then?"

"You know what," Lita snapped. "That's not any of your business, _Randy_. I don't know why you're so interested in my social life, but I'd appreciated it if you stopped trying to get into it." She glared at him. "And I can date whomever I want to and it just so happens that I don't want to date _you_. I know it must be a big blow to your ego, but I guess you'll just have to deal with it."

He was quite for a moment, before the same confidence wrapped around him once more. "You'll change your mind." He sent a lopsided smile to her. "Let me know then, will you?"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead leaning comfortably against his seat and closing his eyes.

Lita shook her head, annoyed. The man was impossible.

She took a more comfortable position on her seat, before she too, closed her eyes and let the weariness take over her.

Hopefully they'd landed when she would wake up.


	5. Questionable intentions

Title: Until I Collapse  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing.  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: Probably not so much at this point.  
Summary: Lita gets some alleviation to her frustrations in more than one way. But how long will it last? Includes: Lita, Victoria, John Cena & others.

Shadow Shawnna: About this story being a drama/angst story…er...it was _supposed_ to be a drama/angst story and I'm still quite hopeful it'll at some point turn out to be that way…But I just can't help myself at times…I'll try to work on it, lol. Thanks for your reviews!

justagirl8225: For the purposes of this fic, Randy has to be an asshole…It'll probably take a long time before I get to the point where it matters, er, but we'll get there, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Myth: I'm glad you like it. :) Something will be revealed about the mystery group in this chapter…Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!

Thank you all very much for your reviews. I'm sorry it has taken me so very very long to update this and I don't have any excuse for it, only that I just simply haven't been interested enough to work on it. / But I hope I'll be able to update sooner next time…not likely, but it's a maybe:)

-----------------

He looked at the three men in front of him, his expression scrutinizing. They sat around in the hotel room, sufficiently close to each other so that he, the definite leader of the group could see all of them without having to turn his head.

His gaze lingered on each of them, the man weighing and measuring all of their pros and cons. They all had their weaknesses, but in order to make it all work he had to ignore some of them and try to do best with what he had. Of course, there were lots of things they were able to achieve also, and those things just happened to be what he needed.

Or what he _had_ needed. He wasn't so sure he needed that so much anymore. Pity.

Raw power was still definitely a pro, since it was the number one thing he'd needed from them. Two of the men in front of him had that, albeit the other had a bit more than the other. Both men were tall, muscular, quite evil looking men…of course the latter wouldn't matter in this case.

The third one…well, the third one was really just a joke, if he had to say his absolutely honest opinion. His appearance was somewhat arresting, not in a good way, really…His hair was the definite opposite to himself…himself having no hair whatsoever. Maybe that was why the man's hair stood out so much to him.

Whatever the case and however the joke he might be, that joke was now the United States Champion.

That thought brought a sudden smile to his lips.

Not because he was particularly happy with the man sitting before him being the US Champion, but the fact that the former US Champion was…just that. _Former_.

But that might not last too long, he thought as the smile dropped from his face just as fast as it had appeared.

At the night of Survivor Series, the General Manager of Smackdown, Theodore Long, had made a match for the United States Championship that would take place next Thursday night on Smackdown!

John Cena versus Carlito Caribbean Cool.

Now, he had no doubt, really, that John Cena would win the match, if it were to be a one-on-one match…On the other hand. He, being the powerful and influential man that he was, could surely work something out. Wouldn't it be such a shame that after all John Cena's been through, he still wouldn't get the title he so boldly considered to be his, back?

Yes, a shame indeed.

Seeing as that title meant so much to the man he so much loathed, it wouldn't do for him to win it back, now would it? No, no, no. Not at all.

He let the small smile creep back to his lips.

No, John Cena was not getting that title back if he had anything to say about it. Or do about it.

But that wasn't nearly enough. There was one more thing he wanted to take away from him. One more thing that he guessed would be even harder for Cena to bear. Something that would sting even more. Oh yes.

Lita.

He wasn't so sure what the deal was with the two of them, how serious it was…But for the looks of it, it was definitely developing into something.

He let the smile spread to his face once again, the laughter echoing in the room.

This was going to be great. John Cena wouldn't know what hit him. And this time, it wouldn't be just physical pain he was going to be in, no.

He was going to get his heart broken, ripped apart.

Then he would see. He would see that no one, _no one_ messed with Kurt Angle.

Cena might have already forgotten, but Kurt certainly hadn't. He remembered very clearly the way the other wrestler had acted towards him.

And then of course, there was the inexplicable disgust and hatred he felt towards the Doctor of the fucking Thuganomics.

Now there was only one man he needed to meet before he could get his plan into action. The three men before him weren't enough anymore. He needed someone more…capable. Someone who could pull this off. He had just the right man on his mind.

Oh yes. John Cena would see.

And it wasn't going to be pretty.

---------------------

Lita had a frown on her face as she sat down on the backseat of the cab. She was trying very hard to completely ignore the person who was currently settling down next to her.

It was just her luck to get stuck with him on the damn cab too.

Randy Orton leaned against the seat with an annoyingly comfortable and relaxed air around him. He had thrown a black suit jacket over his blue shirt and he had sunglasses on.

She was sure he was watching her from the corner of his eye.

When Lita told the driver which hotel she wanted to get to, her luck continued to blossom.

Randy Orton was staying in that exact same hotel.

The thought made her want to growl.

Instead she stayed quiet as death for the whole drive from the airport to her hotel. She didn't so much as glance in the direction of the Legend Killer, but still felt his eyes on her every once in a while.

It could simply be only her imagination, but she was positive that the man was smirking at her.

She did not turn to verify that notion.

Once at the hotel, she started digging her purse to find her wallet, but before she was able to grab the money, Randy Orton had already leaned over to the driver and handed him a small stack of money.

He winked at her. "The drive's on me. You can put that wallet back in your purse."

Lita stared at him, indignant, opening her mouth for the first time. "I can pay for my own cab, thank you very much."

"I'm sure you can", Randy conceded with a small smirk. "But this time you won't. I already paid for you, so you can just as well be happy for it."

Lita glared at him. The man had nerve!

Despite the fact that Randy had indeed paid for her already, she offered her own money to the driver, who only smiled a little and said he was already paid. He didn't take the money.

Now Lita was _sure_ Orton was smirking at her.

She got off the car and went to fetch her luggage. Only to find that her suitcase was in the tight grip of Randy Orton. He had a smile on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lita asked, irritated.

The man had the nerve to raise his eyebrows at her. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Then he turned around and strode over to the entrance of the hotel, leaving Lita standing there.

She quickly went after him, falling in step with him in the lobby. "Give me back my suitcase", she hissed at him.

Orton ignored her. "Where's your room?"

"What?" Lita asked, wiping her hair angrily.

Randy stopped in front of an elevator, repeating his question. "I asked you where your room was." He seemed to enjoy himself.

"That's not any of your business. Now give me the damn suitcase!"

"It would help to get this suitcase", he lifted the object, "to your room, if I knew where that said room was, don't you think?" He stepped into the elevator and Lita did the same.

"Which floor?" He asked, glancing at Lita with a raised brow when she glared at him.

Lita didn't answer; instead she almost lunged at him, grabbing her suitcase and trying to snatch it free, but to no avail as Randy kept a tight hold on it. She lost her footing in the midst of her battle and stumbled against Randy.

Randy smirked. "I know how tempting it is, but can't we wait until after we get to the room?"

Lita stared at him, incredulous. "Fuck you."

Randy's smirk only widened and Lita realized too late that she shouldn't have said that.

"Well, aren't you impatient", he stated mirthfully. "In that case we better hurry. We don't want to have audience, now do we? But if you insist though…"

Lita wanted to hit him so bad that her knuckles ached. Instead she attacked one of the buttons in the elevator and the elevator started ascending.

She kept her face towards the doors, trying to imagine she was alone in the elevator. The attempt however was ruined, when Randy stepped behind her and leaned over her shoulder, his breath tickling on her neck.

"Why do you keep fighting this?" He whispered, leaning his face in her neck.

Lita flinched away from him, turning to face him, eyes flashing. "Why do I keep fighting _what_ exactly? There is nothing, _nothing_ between you and me and there will never be, alright?" She clenched her hands at her sides. "Why can't you understand that? No is a no, get it?"

Randy's smile curdled and his eyes hardened a bit. He couldn't understand why the redhead was behaving like this. He _knew_ she wanted him. Yet she rejected him every time. And that was unheard-of.

It was also what kept him trying. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him too and he wasn't about to stop until he got her.

"We'll see, won't we?" He forced his voice lighter than he felt.

They stepped out of the elevator, Lita hardly able to contain her anger. She stormed through the corridor, not stopping until she reached her hotel room's door. There she waited impatiently while Randy took his sweet time shambling after her. With her suitcase. And by the look on his face, he was doing it on purpose.

Lita closed her eyes and tried to calm herself as she waited until he was standing next to her.

---------------------

John Cena was walking down the corridor of the hotel he had just arrived to. It was due to a lucky coincidence that he was here this soon. One of the passengers in the booked up plane had cancelled his or hers flight at the very last minute and he had been the one to get the ticket, which was lucky in itself too.

So here he was, looking for his hotel room. It shouldn't be very far now. He continued walking, absorbed in some random thoughts as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder every once in a while.

After a minute he turned a corner – and stopped in his tracks.

He looked over the corridor in which he had arrived, frowning. Not that there was anything specifically peculiarabout the corridor – just something strange that caught his eye. And made his eyes narrow slightly.

It was Lita, but she wasn't alone.

She was standing in front of a hotel room door, which he presumed was her own, talking with Randy Orton who, apparently, was holding her suitcase. John couldn't see her face, since her back was facing him, but judging by the smirk on Orton's face, she wasn't acting exactly unpleasant towards him.

John frowned heavily as he looked on. Lita had picked her keycard from her purse and was now opening the door – for Randy. He felt himself tense up as he watched Orton walk straight into the room and Lita closing it behind them.

He realized he was gripping on the strap of his bag a little too tightly and loosened his hold. He knew he had no right to be jealous, but….What a hell was Lita doing with _him_?

Why the hell would she invite _Randy Orton_ to her room? The man was an ass. He would surely try to take advantage of her somehow…The small voice in his mind told him things he didn't want to hear, and trying to ignore it he strode through the corridor.

He went past Lita's room – and Randy's – his mind told him, snickering, and turning another corner he walked until he got to his own room.

He had no idea what Lita was doing with Randy Orton, but he knew he didn't like it.

Not one bit.


End file.
